Forever
by xX Swimmie Xx
Summary: Link, [The Past Hero] describes how his struggles. In his opinion, Old Hyrule was better off without a hero. Left on the land of Hyrule, why his colleagues are on Skyloft, he finds out that someone decided to screw death. (HyliaxPast Hero, Oneshot)


_**Hey everyone!**  
_

_**I love the Skyward Sword Prequel Manga. And HyliaxPast Hero. This is a one shot with these two. Link's POV ^^**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

_War._

That one word had caused me so much pain. My friends, my kingdom, and countless other things…

I still wonder to this day why I am still so attached to my kingdom, after all, I was set into imprisonment for nothing.

I still wonder why I am bound to be so blind. If I would have tried I could have saved them all.

The ones who died before me…

Those who I had to kill for the sake of justice…

Why am I still haunted by their screams? Why must they continuously torture me?

Didn't they say that I would be free from this nightmare? Free from the past? Free from this life?

It was all lies.

People use people.

Kings use knights.

Nobles use slaves.

It's the way we live. No one can stop this cycle. We were embedded into it long before we realized so.

I tried to stop it and was blown our Hylia couldn't stop this cycle. And when this cycle continues for a long time, hatred appears.

Even I can't cleanse myself from the illness of hatred. People always think I'm so forgiving… until they know me better, then they scurry away in fear.

One by one, I was my parents, then my master, then my kingdom, and finally my gods.I hate it when people worship those good-for-nothing goddesses. Din. Farore. turn their backs on those who plead for their help. If they hadn't created that wish-granting Triforce, I wouldn't have lost everything.

People used to say that I was the 'sword of Hyrule'. Swords only cause pain, they do not heal. I learnt that a long time now I lay here, in the rubble of Hyrule. The undefeatable hero defeated by the source of evil itself. I can see death standing right in front of me. Smirking.

They say that when you die your life flashes in front of you. I never had a life of my own. I see nothing.

My vision begins to blacken, and I smile faintly. I can finally achieve the peace I've been chasing all my life.

I hear the sob of a woman, and I'm surprised. I thought everyone had escaped. I pity her, left alone down here. I would offer her comfort but I can barely keep my conscious, let alone speak. A warm drop of water falls on my cheek, and it dawns on me that she is mourning… over me

I wonder who she is. A million questions run through my mind, _who is she? Where is she from? Why is she down here? Do I know her?_

All these questions make me feel number.I feel a pair of soft, warm hands around my face. I feel the pain in my stomach melt.

She says something, but I cannot hear what she's saying. Yet, I do recognize that voice.

_Hylia_

Why am I so special that she has to stay here? Doesn't she have a duty to her people?

I try to focus to what she's saying. I barely manage to catch the last sentence;

"And… your gentle spirit… reincarnated… forever."

My eyes open barely from the shock of what she's saying.

I recall upon the basics of what I know of reincarnation: the caster is also bound to the spell, only the royal family and other such people can do it, both parties will be bound together for as long as the caster chooses.

_Forever is a long time._

I can see death scowling at , screaming at me. Yet, I hear nothing. It's as if someone has muted him.

My thoughts fall back to the reincarnation has never been cast. The scrolls containing it's secrets were burnt. I was one of the Hylians who saw them being burnt, along with other such forbidden spells. _Hylia knows what she's buying herself into. She was, after all, the one who ordered them to be burnt._ I had heard that she had a heart of rock. She was stern, and none dared pick a fight with her.

I had seen a portion of her strength, and I was a mere Gerudo ant compared to said she never went back on orders. And she would punish anyone severely who defied her.

Funny how people love the three goddess sisters, who never once cared for them. And how they hated those who would go through so much trouble and pains to help them. I'm no stranger to that, having a first hand experience with being tossed away.

And yet, here I was, having her go through such pains for me. Ironic, isn't it?

They say that you can't run from your fate. But wasn't that what Hylia was doing? No, she was giving her freedom away, her immortal form for someone like me. A mere Hyrulian knight, and one who had lost his honour a long time ago.

Then again, I never was one for rules. I would break into the shops, stealing cheese, bread and other items I could get my hands on.

How someone like me could become a knight was a mystery. I had never tried to be popular - I avoided it.

I feet an odd sensation, like someone was taking my breath away. It wasn't pain, it felt like the exact when you get the butterflies in you stomach, just different.

My vision finally went black, but not before I heard these words;

"I love you..."

Maybe spending forever with Hylia wasn't going to be so bad.

I would have to fight Demise again and again, but... maybe it wouldn't feel as much a burden as doing it alone. Maybe there was something worth fighting for._Someone who would hold my hand, be my friend, someone who I could be myself with._

I feel my own thoughts dimming. I see my future-not past- unfold in front of me. Two children flying on their loftwings.

Maybe forever wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
